Yuki Cross's User Guide
by Darklord-Farin
Summary: This will be left unfinished as so everybody can ask questions to be answered. This is the Guide to the Yuki unit. Those of you who where crazy enough to buy this unit and others please read the user guides so nothing bad happens, okay? This has lots of spoilers, in fact don't read the next sentence, it is a spoiler. Also can be considered Yuki Kuran's User Guide.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Cross's User Guide

(Author's note: If you want more User Guides tell me. Also tell me if you want them to be real. Who knows what'll happen then! :) There are lots of spoilers in here. Be careful! )

This is the manual to your Yuki Cross unit. I hope you read this before ordering. This is not a very dangerous unit normally, but things can happen! In order to take care of this species confused shorta, you need to read this manual, immediately.

Your 'Little Sis' comes with:

A black jacket with light gray lines and too many silver buttons , with some refills on the buttons, courtesy of Crazy Papa Headmaster's Clothing Company

A pure white shirt

A cardinal red ribbon, with refills, they seem to attract blood…

A black skirt

Two pairs of sepia-colored school specified shoes, one for indoors, one for outdoors.

Black socks

One white and one black school guardian armbands

The Artemis rod

EXTRA: Yuki's Dress, courtesy of Kuran's Sister Lover Clothing Company.

So, just in case you didn't know, we don't take any responsibility for what your unit does, physical, mental damage, or etc.

To remove your Yuki Cross unit:

Get a Level E unit and have a Kaname unit nearby. Yuki will look at the Level E unit then Kaname will kill the Level E unit and Yuki will activate in the Baby mode.

Get a Zero unit. Yuki will burst out of the box when he pulls out the gun.

Yell that Zero and Kaname are making out. One of three things will occur. You will get killed by Zero or, you will have Yuki come out in matchmaker mode, or you were smart and had them in yaoi mode, but that will kill some fans, and possibly you because they will be biting each other. Immensely.

Make a parfait. Preferably chocolate.

Your Guardian comes with multiple modes:

Normal: She will eat parfaits, sleep, and suck at school and regular daily life stuff.

Protective: She goes all gangster on ya and does some crazy stunts with the Artemis Rod. All vampires will somehow be fine, but she will be in a mess. Look awesome and scary, but needs help to not die!

Pureblood Kuran Princess: After Vol. Go die Rido you end up with a vampire Yuki. She still will scarf down your food, but you can't lose your Kaname unit, or you might get to see Ichiru. She will drink your blood without Kaname or Zero!

Baby: She won't talk, won't eat, you can't get her off of Kaname's side. She will try to see Headmaster as a father, but will fail.

Hardheaded: She gives Zero her blood and will protect him with her life. Nothing else matters to her.

Matchmaker: She can't do a yaoi mode and she is already straight, but she will keep Yuri by her side and try to pair up everybody, example she will try to get Ichiru and Zero together, Zero and Kaname together, Shiki and Ichijo together, you see what I mean?

The things she can do are short, but useful.

Calming Force: Zero and Kaname units will run away without her to calm them. No vampires will stay after Kaname leaves, the Headmaster will chase Zero, and the Day Class students will go home without teachers to teach them, because the teachers go on strike because they get paid by the Headmaster.

Vampire Bait: Her blood is Candy!

Taste tester: Have you seen how she eats?!

Vampire Princess: Can ask vampires to do stuff, and they will usually comply.

Food:

She will eat massive amounts of food, mostly parfaits. As long as you don't get the Vol. Go Die Rido upgrade, you don't have to worry, but she might eat you out of your house if you let her.

Blood tablets:

Not good with them.

Questions and Answers:

Q: My mom asked when I got a twin with short hair. What do I tell her!

A: You look like her!? First I would cosplay as her, and then tell your mom you have a younger version of yourself following you. Then record her facial expression.

Q: This weird ugly guy is in my house and she like stopped moving and all the guy would say is "May I drink your blood," A little help here?

A: How did he escape? Get a Kaname unit! That is Ugly Level E unit which almost killed Yuki but Kaname kills it. Run until the Kaname unit arrives!

Q: There's this girl who keeps talking about cats and Zodiac years that looks like Yuki. Where is my dearest Yuki? *sobs*

A: That sounds like Tohru Honda. She can't possibly hurt you, but if you want to send her in for a refund or your Yuki unit with a 5 percent discount for the delay, you may.

(Author Note: If you ask a question in your review I will try to answer it!)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note (And still part of the story at the same time! :)): And here I sat with two Microsoft words open, then I went on AOL and saw how popular I am! (More people have reviewed than I am friends with.) To all you people out there who read my stories and didn't think 'ugh', you are amazing, to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome, and Rose Kiryu, you are the greatest, and when I learned you had put this story on alert, I thought I'd be awesome and continue this, and the real brainstorm began when I read Kiryu-chan's review (I loved it by the way) and it hit me. If you want to know what I meant, keep reading. I am sorry everybody who has stuff they say if you agree with to repost but I haven't once because I'm lazy, and the fact that my page would quickly become a novella of short stories, even though some are really short. So I'm saying sorry by saying it here. I'm really sorry! I am also saying how awesome everybody is here because I discovered PM-ing recently and then I realized, if I kept PM-ing people, I would quickly become the most annoying person here on fanfiction so I am saying it here. You guys are awesome! I check my email in anticipation of what people think of my stories, and when I have something it is always epic! Thank you so much! Can you guess what modes everybody is in?

(Okay the story kinda starts here-) Zero: Just get to the point! The story you crazy person!

Me: Right. So I know how you people seem to really like the user guides although the one viewed the most is 'Lost In a World of Vampire Knight' and the oldest is 'Vampire Knight ZY' so yeah… I remembered I left them open so if people had questions I could answer them… then had a great idea. So everybody will be chatting in this group, like in facebook you have friends, well, this group is harder to get into. The people who have been featured in the User Guides and the author will get to talk about basically anything while people on the 'waiting list' to get in will be added when I write the Unit Guide for them.

Zero: Yada yada yada. Let's start already!

Me: Someone wants to talk to Yuki while they've ditched everyone don't you Zero. *Evil smiling face*

Zero: *blushes* that's not what I meant… um… maybe…. Okay… yeah it was…

Me: Did you forget about me?

Zero: Who could? You're too annoying.

ParfaitLova101 signs on

Yuki: Hey guys! How's it going?

Me and Zero: *ignores and continues conversation*

Me: Your worst school problem is falling asleep in class! I have to make sure the teachers remember to give me my homework! I have to ask for it!

Zero: That's what you consider your worse problem in class. Ha! That's stupid. Oh wait… I don't have a bigger problem in school… but outside of class, you'd be going down.

Yuki: Maybe I should leave… I don't want to bother with listening to Kiryu argue more.

Zero: *Looks at feet* don't go Yuki…

Me: Yeah. You're awesome, unlike idiot face here.

Zero and Me: *Death glares*

Zero: Hey Yuki. How are you? It seems as if we're the only ones here…

Me: Really. I'm Ms. Dead to you now? *breaks out laughing*

Yuki: Is she crazy?

Zero: Of course. Now… want to get ramen and parfaits?

Yuki: You're right. I call dibs on the parfaits.

Zero: You're crazy *glances around* Okay… It's clear…*smiles*

Me: I'm still here… Not that you care… Okay, it's time for me to go.

Darklord-Farin signs off

Yuki: Why were you so mean to her Zero?

Zero: She reminds me of what would've happened if I was a girl or not a vampire.

Yuki: She's alike you, but not alike. Nobody is as cool as you Zero!

Zero: I never said anyone is as cool as me, but you'd go for a close second.

Yuki: Zero! I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me. Wasn't the second nicest, 'I've only wanted to drink your blood.'

Zero: I think so.

Yuki: Yeah. It's kinda sad.

Zero: Yeah. This is why it isn't a romance manga.

Yuki: If it was, I think I would die of laughter.

Zero: Why?

Yuki: Name one couple that wasn't together at the start of the manga that has worked out.

Zero: … Shiki and Rima…?

Yuki: They haven't progressed since the beginning at all. I'm starting to think I wasted all those hours with Yori trying to get them together.

Zero: Since when do you put couples together…?

Yuki: Man! It's time for the rounds!

Zero: its summer. We don't have school.

Yuki: Alright. Then I guess we should go get the ramen and parfaits soon.

Zero: Okay let's go.

DieStupidVampire88 signs off

ParfaitLova101 signs off

Author's Note: I'm only mean to Kiryu-sama 'cause he is the greatest! Did you notice in the Author's Note that it is a smiley face then frowning face next to each other like this? :)): okay, later!


	3. Chapter 3

Darklord-Farin logs in

Me: Hi everybody! I am continuing to write on this today!

DieStupidVampire88 signs in

Zero: What's the occasion? You haven't even started writing anybody else's unit guide.

ParfaitLova101 changed the username to PurePrincess

Zero: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Yes I would. Aren't you glad you get to say hello to your dear little Yuki without Kaname?

Zero: I need to write you in on my list of enemies.

PurePrincess logs in

Yuki: Hey! What's up my homies!

Me: Two things; One, you have a list? I don't want to think about how long it is… Two, sorry, I upgraded her then unlocked an OOC mode. Have fun!

Darklord-Farin signs out

Zero: Hey, what's this on the ground? *walks over* it says Death Note on it…

Yuki: Zero, I have White Lily here.

Zero: *looks at White Lily* what have you done!

Yuki: I made her into a unicorn! She's pink with iridescent colored spots!

Zero: Maybe I should try out this 'Death Note' I found… *writes in name*

Darklord-Farin logs in

Me: Su - - *dies*

Zero: It worked! I will rule the world! Here's an apple Ryuk!

Yuki: I think he is in Insane mode…

Zero: Hi Yuki. How are you? You look like an angel…

Yuki: What the! What do I do!

Zero: Love me ;)

Yuki: You killed the person who could save you! How do I fix this! Get me a computer, and I'll read her guide, maybe they'll be able to save us! *reads Zero Kiryu's Unit Guide* Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo!

Zero: Gawd, did you really have to use that many Zeroes?

Yuki: Was that in a southern accent? I am moving after I de-upgrade myself!

PurePrincess changed the nickname to ParfaitLova101

Yuki: Now I am signing off! Goodbye cruel world!

Zero: You're signing off, not dying!

Yuki: Huh. You're right. Here I thought you were dumb.

Zero: *tackles Yuki*

ParfaitLova101 signs off

Me: Sorry to include you in work. They just wanted to reverse the damage done by Vol. Go Die Rido upgrade.

Zero: No problem. It was kinda fun to act so silly. However at the same time I hated every moment of it… Except when I got to kill you... why couldn't you stay dead.

Me: *Ignores last piece of that sentence* Here's a Near doll, that's for your good work. I told you that you could kill a pure-blood with your words!

Zero: When did you say that? Also, when did you sign on?

Me: Wait a sec.

Darklord-Farin signs on

Me: How was your date over parfaits and ramen?

Zero: You know. She can't realize that I wanted it to be a date. It's so sad that she was right about romance in this series…

Me: What do you guys talk about when I'm not here? Oh well… it's not like I care.

Zero: You should, I'm epic! X3

Me: Black-Star much?

Zero: Why would you say that I would read Soul Eater! I would never do that!

Me: What's your opinion on Death the Kid?

Darklord-Farin forced off

DieStupidVampire88 forced off

3 hours later;

Darklord-Farin log in

DieStupidVampire88 sign in

Zero: WHAT THE HELL!

Me: Zero! This is rated K! You're not allowed to say that!

Zero: I can say it! The manga is for pre-teen hormonal girls.

Me: That's it! I'm gonna kill you now!

Zero: I still can't believe I was stuck in a room with out electricity. I just can't imagine a life without light...

Me: Yes, that would be very dark.

Zero: I wasn't talking about YAGAMI, ***n it, I wish you hadn't told me what his name was backwards! He sucks!

Me: Yeah, I feel bad for the guy, a last name like that... he must've been bullied in school... There isn't many names that would suit him less... unless you read yaoi fan-fictions... I thought you would like him, you know, wiping out a race, or all people who do evil deeds... You still haven't told me what you think of Death the Kid.

Zero: *Cricket noise*

DieStupidVampire88 signs out

Me: Whatever. I bet he wants to read a yaoi story between them... Is there a yaoi story about those two? How would that work? *Contemplating* Ah, well, I guess I should sign off before Zero kills Kaname, I want to record that... if it happens... that would be AWESOME! XD! X3!

Darklord-Farin logs out


End file.
